Asprotis
Light |ailments = Stun |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }} Asprotis are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Asprotis are equine Fanged Beasts that strongly resemble the Lusitano horse breed. They possess narrow heads with slightly convex profiles. The thick, arched neck leads to well defined withers. Their shoulders are muscular and sloping. They have short, strong backs and rounded, sloped croups, leading to a low-set tail. They have white fur with golden streaks on their flanks and thick, light yellow-colored manes, tails, and feathering around the muscular, sturdy legs. Their hooves are colored periwinkle. They bear a striking resemblance to Kirin, but Asprotis are not related to Kirin at all. Abilities Asprotis have flint-like hooves that they smash on the ground to create bright flashes of light. They are capable of releasing and manipulating a golden dust from their mane, tail, and legs that can reflect light. The dust reflects light and intensifies it to the point where it's capable of destroying and severely burning the area around an Asprotis. This dust is also capable of blowing away smaller enemies and forming powerful twisters. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Perissodactyla *Family: Apocalequus *Species: Asprotis Habitat Range Asprotis and its kin prefer to live in temperate and tropical areas. Ecological Niche Asprotis are grazing herbivores that feed on grass and shrubs. Even though they are herbivores, they are known to become extremely aggressive around predators. They have been reported to fight and even kill larger predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Anjanath, and even certain Elder Dragons like Kirin. When they are surrounded by other herbivores, however, they will remain docile and will mingle with groups of Aptonoth or Kelbi. Asprotis and its relatives very easily capable of altering or even destroying an ecosystem; as such, they are commonly referred to as "The Apocalypse Horses." Biological Adaptations Asprotis possess flint-like hooves that they strike against the ground to create bright flashes of light to blind enemies. They also possess powerful legs that they use to deliver bone-shattering kicks to foes and to move with astounding speed. The average speed of these Fanged Beasts is around 60 mph (or about 96 kilometers per hour). They produce and manipulate a golden dust from their mane, tail, and legs that can reflect light. The dust reflects light and intensifies it to the point where it is capable of destroying and severely burning the area around an Asprotis. This dust is also capable of blowing away smaller enemies and forming powerful twisters. What the dust is exactly is unknown, though scientists believe it is actually something similar to dandruff. Behavior Asprotis are usually docile but will turn extremely aggressive when they detect a predator nearby such as a Rathalos. They will viciously fight using their strong legs and light-producing hooves. They are also very curious and spend most of their time exploring their surroundings. Materials Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank This monster cannot be fought in High Rank. G Rank Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Challenger +2, Enlightened Blade, Mind's Eye, Wrath Awoken Gunner Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Load Up, Wrath Awoken Weapons Attacks *'Charge': Asprotis breaks into a furious gallop and rushes forward at the targeted Hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage and trips the Hunter. This is Asprotis's most common attack. *'Donkey Kick': Asprotis will kick at the Hunter with its back legs. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. *'Stomping Flash': Asprotis will rear up before stomping its hooves, creating a bright flash of light. Stuns Hunters and deals a moderate amount of damage if golden dust clouds are present. Otherwise, it deals no damage and simply Stuns Hunters. *'Golden Charge': Asprotis will gallop at the targeted Hunter while surrounding itself in a swirling cloud of gold dust. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the Hunter down. Asprotis only uses this attack in rage mode. *'Gold Storm': Asprotis rears backs and then waves its head towards the Hunter, launching a blast of swirling golden dust at the Hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. Has a high chance to Stun the Hunter(s) that was hit. Asprotis uses this attack more often in rage mode. *'Golden Gust': Asprotis turns around so its rear is facing a Hunter. It will then flick its tail from one side to the other, unleashing a whirlwind of golden dust that travels in a straight line. Deals a large amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. *'Golden Twister': Asprotis rears backs and then waves its head towards the Hunter. After a few seconds, a large tornado of gold dust forms. The tornado remains stationary and lingers for about 5 minutes. Any hunter that walks towards the tornado will be blown back. If a Hunter is knocked into the tornado, they will sustain a large amount of damage. *'Heart of Gold': Asprotis stands in place as gold dust begins to slowly swirl around it. The dust begins to speed up until it starts blowing away any nearby hunters. The dust then glows before it expands into a large dome around Asprotis, spinning around the beast at a high speed. Any hunters caught in the dome will have their health drained rapidly. The dome persists for a few seconds before dispersing into mere clouds of dust. *'Golden Destruction': Asprotis will create several clouds of gold dust around it. It will scrap one of its hooves against the ground and then gently stamp the ground with its hooves before doing its Stomping Flash. The dust around it upgrades the flash into an explosion, severely damaging any Hunters near the explosion if it doesn't outright KO them. Any hunters far enough from the explosion will simply suffer from Stun. Quests 8★ Quests Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Body = ★★ *Front Legs = ★ Element *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ✖ Notes *Asprotis and its relatives were inspired by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Asprotis is specifically based on the White Horse. The White Horse often symbolizes Conquest or Pestilence. Asprotis is based on the Conquest iteration of the White Horse. *When it becomes enraged, Asprotis will scatter clouds of gold dust everywhere. **When Asprotis performs its stomp flash while dust is present, Hunters will actually take damage from the flash. Roll at the right time or dive to avoid taking damage. **Attacking the clouds will cause them to disperse. *Asprotis's head and front legs can be broken. *Asprotis is immune to being Stunned by Flash Bombs. *Asprotis is also immune to becoming fatigued. *Asprotis is very susceptible to being Poisoned; when Poisoned, it will not be able to create dust clouds and its dust attacks will be weakened. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86